


Kiss My Battery

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bruises, Desert, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, danger days, not-a-comic comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Poison and Draculoid!Frank meet up and have sex in the desert. NSFW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My Battery

**Author's Note:**

> for the [moldypitsandall](http://moldypitsandall.livejournal.com/) dirty bandom challenge

  


**Author's Note:**

> [also here on LJ](http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/3574.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kiss My Battery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335714) by [Geezyxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezyxo/pseuds/Geezyxo)




End file.
